Kiss The Girl
by xblueflowerx
Summary: Misty is sick and Ash goes round to keep her company. Can a certain Disney film cause sparks to fly? Pokeshipping


_And the ill posts continue :) need to get better soon, getting bored of my house._

...

Ash pounded on the door for what felt like the millionth time, what was taking Misty so long? About to give up he heard the sounds of the door being unlocked and began to smile.

"What?" A grumpy red-head wrapped in a blanket said.

"Nice. No 'Hi Ash, it's great to see you'?" He said smiling wider.

"No." She glared at him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He said looking past her into the house.

"Why?"

"Okay Misty, I'm not liking your attitude but because you're my best friend I'll forgive you." He gave her hair a playful ruffle and stepped in the house.

Misty groaned and shut the door behind him before following him into the living room.

"Ash, seriously, why are you here?" She asked.

"What? A guy can't come and see his friend whenever he feels like it?"

"Not when they're ill." She moaned.

"Come on, I could keep you company." He smiled.

"I don't want company."

"I have ice cream." He said holding up a bag in the air.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well aren't you Little Miss Grumpy today?" She scowled at him from under her eyelashes. "Okay sorry." He smiled sheepishly causing Misty to sigh.

"Look Ash, I appreciate the gesture but I'm just going to be sitting around all day, doing nothing interesting, so you may as well leave. I just plan to have a movie day."

"I like movies." He insisted.

"A Disney movie day."

"I like Disney movies."

"A Disney princess movie day."

"I like..." He trailed off.

"Exactly." She smiled in triumph.

"Please Misty! I'm so bored at home and I walked half an hour to get here so the least you can do is let me stay. I won't even complain about the Disney princess films, promise." He smiled widely at her, she could feel herself caving.

"Alright fine." She groaned. "You can stay but we're watching what I want and you just have to deal with that."

"Fine by me." Ash smiled, glad to have a chance to spend time with Misty.

He watched as Misty picked up a DVD and put it in the player.

"The Little Mermaid?" He groaned and she glared at him over her shoulder. "Great, love that film." He fake smiled.

"This is my favourite Disney film so you better not ruin it for me Ketchum." She said walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

Following suit Ash sat down on the floor near the TV and pulled out the ice cream from the bag.

"What are you doing?" Misty questioned him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready to enjoy the film. And you call me stupid."

"I can see that." Misty snapped. "But I don't understand why you're sat all the way over there."

"No offence Mist, but I don't want to catch whatever it is you have." He said gesturing to her.

"Excuse me?" Misty crossed her arms. "You bully me into letting you stay and then you won't even come near me?"

"Well, I don't..."

"I'm not contagious you know!" Misty yelled.

"Really?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I just assumed that you wanted to be alone because you didn't want to infect everyone."

"No! I wanted to be alone so I wouldn't have to deal with idiots while I felt ill." She crossed her arms and stared at the screen.

"Mist, I'm sorry." He said crawling over to her.

"Nope, stay down there. Don't want precious little Ash Ketchum to get poorly."

"Come on, I didn't mean to upset you." He climbed onto the sofa next to her but she refused to look his way. "I have ice cream." He said holding it out towards her but she still didn't look at him. "And spoons." He waved them under her nose and she turned to him with a smile.

"Alright, you're forgiven. But you're just lucky I love ice cream." She said taking a spoon from him and digging into the ice cream.

He smiled to himself as he watched Misty face light up as the film began.

...

Ash stared down at the empty ice cream carton in his lap which he had successfully eaten his way through. Misty only slightly helping, she was very distracted by the film. What was so great about this film? From what he could make out the mermaid was in love with a human but was currently being serenaded by a crab. Although he was only half paying attention to the film.

Was the crab in love with her? Is that why he's singing to her about staying under the sea? No, crabs couldn't fall in love, but then again crabs couldn't talk either. Okay this is getting ridiculous, he was questioning how realistic a film about a mermaid was.

He turned to Misty to question the crab and the mermaid's relationship but soon became distracted.

"What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band." She sung along quietly.

Ash smiled as he watched her, she actually had a cute little singing voice.

Misty noticed Ash watching her out of the corner of her eye and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"What?" She questioned him.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Okay." She said turning her attention back to the TV.

She didn't sing this time, she felt too self-conscious, but she still enjoyed the rest of the song.

"Misty." Ash whined once the song had ended, he didn't want to ruin it for her.

"What?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"What is this film even about?"

"Are you kidding me?" She turned to him.

"I can't follow it." He shrugged.

"Jesus." She muttered to herself. "Ariel..." She trailed off when he just gave her a blank stare. "The mermaid is in love with Eri... a human and she wants to be part of his world. And now you're pretty much caught up." She said turning back to the screen.

"But if she's a mermaid and he's a human how's that going to work?" He questioned.

"If you just wait a bit you'll find out." Misty growled shutting Ash up.

But unfortunately it wasn't for long.

"Hey Mist?" He asked as she slowly turned to face him with a fake smile.

"Yes Ashton?"

"Why is this your favourite Disney film?"

"God, you're annoying!" Misty moaned throwing her head back.

"Seriously Misty, I'm just trying to start a conversation."

"In the middle of a film?"

"Well my timings not great." He shrugged. "But I want to know anyway."

"I just like mermaids." She explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know, just always wanted to be one." She looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"But you've been one." He pointed out, referring to a show she'd done a while back.

"That doesn't count." She said, looking back up. "To actually be able to live in the sea, with all those Pokémon, be able to swim around with them and never have to come up for air." She gushed, her eyes sparkling.

Ash smiled, he loved to see her so happy.

"It would be amazing." She finished.

"Yeah, but then you'd fall in love with a human and have to give all that up." Ash said bursting her bubble.

"As if." She laughed. "If I got to be a mermaid I would never give that up for some boy."

"Not even the love of your life?" He asked.

"Not even then." She confirmed. "Besides, if I can't find the love of my as a human, I'd have no chance as a mermaid."

"Maybe you've already met the love of your life." Ash shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. And who was he? Drew? Paul? Gary?" Misty scoffed. "If those are my choices I'm better off alone. Nope I think I'd settle down with a nice merman."

"If that's what you'd want but..." Ash was cut off by Misty shushing him.

"This song's great." She smiled turning back to the screen.

Ash looked over to the TV to see an octopus lady singing, this film made no sense to him.

...

Ash was staring at the wall when a knock to his shoulder brought him back to focus. Expecting to see an angry Misty after the blow he turned cautiously to his side only to be greeted by Misty's sleeping face on his shoulder.

She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. A mixture of chlorine and flowers wafted up at him and he felt himself lean towards her slightly.

He glanced towards the TV to see the love sick crab singing again and groaned. Misty had made him watch this film and now she had fallen asleep.

_Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words _

The mermaid was a human now? He must have zoned out for longer than he thought.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way _

Ash looked over to Misty as she slept, he smiled. She looked so peaceful, so content.

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her _

He brushed a stray hair away from her face. That's better he thought. Now he could see her fully.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Ash's eyes widened at the words, that was not what he was thinking. That was just a friendly gesture. Sure, he thought she looked beautiful when she slept, when she smiled, when she laughed, well most of the time if he was being honest, but what best friend didn't think that?

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her _

Was it possible? Could Misty want to kiss him too? Wait, too? There was no too because he didn't feel that way about her.

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

He could do, if he just leant down a little he could... No!

_Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

He was not too shy! If he wanted to kiss Misty he could kiss Misty but they were friends, best friends even. And they did not go around kissing each other.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl _

Was he going to miss out on Misty? When listing potential boyfriends earlier he hadn't even made the cut. She'd picked Drew, Paul, even Gary over him. Not that he cared.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon _

He glanced around him at all the fish tanks creating ripple effects on the wall. He guessed it was a kind of romantic setting, at least until Misty beat him to death with her mallet for attacking her while she slept.

_Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better _

Was this his moment? Surely waiting for a consenting partner was better for his first real kiss.

_She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl _

Why was this song affecting him so badly? It was about the two on the screen, there was no connection between him and the girl resting on his shoulder. Right?

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl _

God, who was he kidding? He wanted to kiss Misty desperately and long before he'd heard this song. But why? She was his best friend. Friends didn't think that way about each other. There was something seriously wrong with him.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl _

He knew what was wrong with him, Brock had told him a million times but he'd refused to believe it. He liked Misty.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

He was head over heels for the red head who argues with him all the time, mocks him, treats him like an annoying little kid that she can't shake off. He didn't know how or when it happened but he'd fallen in love with her.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl _

But how did she feel about him? He was pretty sure he wasn't lucky enough to have a girl like her return his feelings, not a chance.

_You've got to kiss the girl _

But she was asleep, maybe he could sneak in a quick kiss. He began leaning towards her sleeping form.

_Why don't you kiss the girl? _

She wouldn't even notice, he'd have finished by the time she woke up. He was getting closer to his destination.

_You gotta kiss the girl _

There was no turning back now. He pressed his lips against her soft ones.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Misty eyes flew open to find her best friend kissing her, that certainly wasn't something she woke up to everyday.

She was shocked but soon felt herself kissing back causing Ash to fly back to the other side of the sofa with a mixture of shock and fear on his face.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you." He explained.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I... Well... You see... The song told me to do it!"

"What?" Misty was very confused.

She glanced towards the TV and saw the Little Mermaid still playing and then turned her attention back to Ash.

"You realise he's not singing to you right? This is a film, not real life." She explained slowly.

"I know, but what he was saying was so true. He knew Misty, he knew." Ash said nodding his head at the crab's wisdom.

"He knew what Ash?" Misty worried about him sometimes.

"He knew how I felt. He knew that I really wanted to kiss you and he knew that I was shy. He was giving me the encouragement I needed."

"Why would you want to kiss me Ash?"

"Oh... Erm... Well funny story..." He laughed nervously.

"Is it possible that Mr Pokémon Master likes me?" She smirked, he swallowed shyly.

"Yes." He said quietly, this was the moment he was dreading. The moment when she laughed in his face, she'd never like a little kid like him.

But instead of laughing at him she leant towards him and kissed him. He smiled through the kiss and deepened it, he hadn't had the chance to enjoy it earlier. He pulled her closer never wanting to let her go, never wanting this moment to end.

She pulled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you Misty." He confessed, it felt good to say it out loud, finally get it off his chest.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Still want to settle down with that merman? Or are you happy with a human?" He joked.

"You're an idiot Ash." She rolled her eyes.

"But I'm your idiot." He said taking her hand.

"Do you have to be?" She moaned with a smirk.

"I'm afraid so." He nodded before leaning in towards her.

"Not so fast mister." She said putting her fingers on his lips and pushing him away.

"What?"

"I want to watch the rest of the film." She said turning her attention back to the film.

"But Misty..." She cut him off.

"Nope! You promised you'd sit and watch the film with me without ruining it for me." She crossed her arms.

"How am I ruining it for you?" He whined.

"By constantly distracting to me." She turned to him. "So if you sit there silently like a good little boy for the rest of the film you will have undivided attention when it's finished?" She said leaning towards him and giving him a kiss. "Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled blissfully.

She smiled back and turned her attention back to the film. Ash sat twiddling his thumbs before turning towards the girl.

"Misty?" He asked.

"Yes?" She sighed, he'd lasted all of ten seconds in silence.

"How long til the end of the film exactly?"

...

_Well it got a little cheesy towards the end but I'm ill and I need that kind of cheesy romance because unlike Misty I am contagious so didn't get this magical moment just had to sit and watch the film :(_

_Stupid mono!_

_Anyway hope you liked it :D please review! Thanks_


End file.
